Wraith
Appearance Wraith is of medium height, bordering on being taller than average. She has raven-black hair so dark it's almost blue down almost to her waist. She has creamy pale skin, and eyes so pale a blue-silver color they almost look white, and they are clouded over so the irises almost fade away completely, and lined thickly with black eyeliner. Bronze eye shadow all around her eyes makes her look ethereal, and she has pale pink lips. She wears a hooded black jacket of sorts that ties with red thread just below her collarbone, with long black sleeves, as well as a deep red dress with a low neckline that splits at her waist, revealing her legs and a top underneath that resembles a black fabric one-piece swimsuit. The inner lining on the skirt is pale grey. She wears tall black boots that come to mid-thigh, with a tall metal wedge heel adorned with a sharp upward-pointing metal blade coming from the back of said heel. A thick iron belt studded with round onyx gems wraps around her waist, and spearhead-shaped arm guards march up her outer arm, starting at her wrist and reaching almost to her shoulders, secured with red ribbons. Personality Wraith is powerful and vindictive, not caring about other people in the slightest. She is conniving and manipulative, knowing how to exploit other's fears and weaknesses without even trying. She'll stop at nothing to achieve her goals, going as far as murdering other members of her side without pause if it comes to that. She, oddly enough, enjoys being in pain or injured, as it makes her feel like she's truly alive. Powers Telepathy Wraith has the ability to speak into other's minds, as well as read them easily. Formshifting Wraith can become various forms of incorporeal, from a semi-solid version of herself that can still be harmed but with the ability to fly (read: float around) to a dense black cloud of toxic mist. This also allows her to split herself into up to five equally dangerous and powerful clones of herself, and to slip through most solid objects. Rapid Healing As she is basically immortal, she heals at a much faster rate. Small wounds close almost instantly, and more severe ones (impalement, broken bones) heal within an hour. Possession Wraith has the ability to possess people, however it's not horribly strong. It may only last a few hours, less if her victim is particularly strong-willed and forces her out. With a willing host, however, she can stay indefinitely. Weapons She carries a silver scythe blade on a long silver chain that she uses with ease, the sharp blade able to slice through bones like a hot knife through butter, and she can throw it with pinpoint accuracy despite her lack of sight. Weaknesses Her blindness could be called a weakness, but it doesn't seem to be much affected by the lack of sight. If anything, this makes so many people underestimate her that it's a weakness for those who seek to do her harm. Her other weakness is a circlet of gold and diamonds, to which her soul is tied. Should this ever be destroyed, it will kill her immediately. Thus, it is heavily protected and hidden away, with multiple decoys and fakes, with many potentially deadly protection spells layered heavily onto not only the real thing but the decoys as well. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Dark Side Category:OCs